The disclosure relates to a device and system within a fluid conduit and more particularly to the device being rotated by fluid flowing through the conduit sufficient to generate electrical power.
Attempts have been made to generate electrical energy from fluid flow systems. It is important in such systems that the fluid flow in the conduit not be exposed to significant disruption, which may precipitate effects on other components within the fluid flow system such as pumps used to move the fluid through the conduit. It would be of benefit to provide an electrical power generating system within a fluid conduit capable of substantially maintaining a constant velocity and pressure in the conduit.